


Concept with Summation

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas likes to go fast and Axel hitchhikes. Also, they're like eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concept with Summation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching Star Trek (the movie) and smoking_panda pointed out that the scene where little!Jim steals the car and goes thundering through the desert with a policeman on his ass is a total Roxas thing to do. And well, the idea seized me, so hopefully this will satisfy the bunny. Because I mean, fuck, writing a Star Trek/Kingdom Hearts fusion would be way too much fucking work.

There's something to be said about fast cars, but mostly, Roxas just decides that he really, really, _really_ likes going fast. He also likes pissing off his stepdad, because the man's a dick and treats Roxas and his brother like something even less than shit. So he sneaks into the fucker's garage and picks out the fastest, most expensive old car that he can find, presses his foot to the pedal (fuck, and he has to strain to reach) and floors it.  
  
The desert air is dry and the sun warms the car uncomfortably so Roxas fucks with some levers until the roof begins to peel back. And when the wind rips the roof from the car, he's really not all that bothered. He flips through the channels- lets the loudest music pump through the speakers around him. It smothers him, the air and the heat, the music and the pounding of his heart. He feels alive like this, alive in ways that he hasn't felt in _years_ , not since his mother had begun to frown at him and look for excuses to go off world. She says its because her job demands it, the Federation needs her, but Roxas knows. It's not quite so bad for Sora, his brother has their mother's chocolate brown hair and her sun bronzed skin. Roxas is not so fortunate, cursed with their father's blonde hair and his pale skin. He feels the rage flare up in him, clenches his fists around the steering wheels until his knuckles go white.  
  
There's a figure ahead, a blur of red-black-white that Roxas could recognize anywhere. So when he passes by Axel he pushes back the anger and grins, waves at his friend wildly, bites back the urge to laugh maniacally at the shocked look on the older red head's face.  
  
He slams his foot down, leans back in his seat to do so until he can barely see over the wheel, watches the speedometer climb- 78, 85, 97, 104-  
  
He gets up to 129 miles before he hears the sirens. He does laugh then- laughs and laughs and when the police cruiser pulls up alongside him he _slams_ the wheel to the left, feels the breath knocked from his lungs as the car skids onto the dirt road. He knows what's up ahead, can see the cliff's edge where he and Sora had played as boy's in his mind's eye, the sheer drop that lies in wait. His heart seizes in anticipation and he wants to press down against the accelerator even harder, let the wind blind him and the sun warm his back but these last few moments are crucial-  
  
Roxas can see the drop now, and something like panic wraps around his throat and squeezes. The police cruiser is gaining, blaring its siren wildly, and somewhere a mile or so back, Axel is watching the dust clouds and wondering just what the fuck he's doing. He counts- 1, 2, 3- and then he's pulling the clutch and leaping from the car and it feels like flying.  
  
He slides and really, he hadn't anticipated that, but as he's clawing his way back up the cliff face, digging his nails into dry, red dirt he thinks that the thrill had totally been worth it. And then the heat of the explosion reaches him, and he grins- yeah, definitely worth it.


End file.
